


[Conseils] Guide pour écrire un bon lemon gay (yaoi), détaillé et réaliste

by Elryv



Category: Any fandoms, Unspecified Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anatomie des organes génitaux masculins, Avoir des idées, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Comment trouver l'inspiration, Conseils Lemon, Conseils Yaoi, Conseils pour écrire un lemon, Deepthroating, Deepthroating equal gag reflex - Freeform, Deepthroating's impossible, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Fétichisme, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Guide Lemon, Guide Smut, Guide Yaoi, Guide pour écrire un lemon, Guide to write smut, Générateur de lemon, Idées, Inspiration, Inspiration pour écrire, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, Lemon, List of kinks, List of tropes, Littérature érotique, Lube, Lube is essential, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis rubbing buttocks cheeks, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Refractory Period, Relationship Advice, Scenario, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexualité gay, Smut, Smut generator, Switching, There's no prominent veins on penis, Topping, Tropes, Writers, Yaoi, cliches, point P, poppers, sodomy, Écrire de la pornographie, Être inspiré
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elryv/pseuds/Elryv
Summary: Guide pour rédiger des scènes de sexe entre 2 hommes qui plairont à tes lectrices et lecteurs en apportant de l'originalité et des détails et en évitant les stéréotypes.🔞 Ce guide est destiné aux adultes avertis qui ont déjà eu un aperçu de la sexualité masculine gay via des contenus sexuels explicites.⚠️ Les descriptions des actes sexuels expliqués dans ce guide sont crues, détaillées et très explicites. Ce guide a même été supprimé de Wattpad pour cause de pornographie !
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Erreurs les plus fréquentes et conseils de base

Depuis un an, j'ai lu des dizaines de lemons/smuts gay autant en anglais qu'en français.  
J'ai remarqué de nombreuses incohérences lors des scènes sexuelles aussi bien que sur les pratiques sexuelles que sur l'anatomie masculine.

Étant donné que je suis une femme, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet car j'avais envie d'écrire des lemons réalistes.  
Voici le fruit de mes recherches

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Le lubrifiant c'est important.

Contrairement au vagin, la zone anale n'est ni humide, ni lubrifiée. L'anus est une zone sèche.  
Quand tu vas aux toilettes, si tes matières fécales sont sèches, ça passe mal et ça fait mal mais si elles sont humides, ça passe tout seul !  
Pour un pénis qui s'aventure dans un anus c'est pareil. Sans lubrifiant, le bottom et même le top vont avoir mal.

La masturbation peut également se faire en utilisant du lubrifiant.

Quant au lubrifiant en lui même, si il y a l'utilisation du préservatif, seul un gel lubrifiant à base d'eau peut être utilisé.  
En effet, utiliser de la crème hydratante, du beurre ou tout autre produit peut rendre le préservatif poreux et perméable et donc annuler l'efficacité du préservatif.

Pour une sodomie sans capote, le mieux reste le gel lubrifiant !  
Cependant des textures huileuses et crémeuses peuvent être utilisées telles que des crèmes hydratantes, de l'huile, du beurre, etc...  
Par contre, il vaut mieux éviter des liquides ou des matières qui peuvent irriter les muqueuses tels que le savon et autres substances à base de menthol, d'épices, d'alcool...  
L'anus est une muqueuse, tout comme l'intérieur des paupières et je ne pense pas que tu aimes le sensation du savon ou du Vicks vapo rub dans tes yeux.

Les liquides corporels comme le sperme, la salive, l'urine, le sang sont également à éviter.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Gorge profonde

Mets un doigt dans ta bouche et essaie de toucher ta gorge. Tu auras envie de vomir.

Pour la fellation, c'est pareil.  
Sucer entièrement une verge sur toute sa longueur est impossible sans avoir envie de vomir.  
Au grand maximum, une bouche peut prendre la moitié d'un pénis.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Empêcher une éjaculation 

Serrer fermement le base du pénis avec sa main ou un cockring (anneau pénien) n'empêche pas une éjaculation.  
Une éjaculation ne peut pas être évitée, le garçon ne peut pas se retenir d'éjaculer et donc de jouir car pendant l'éjaculation il y a un orgasme.

Le cockring sert uniquement à avoir une érection plus forte et plus intense !

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 La période réfractaire

Une fois qu'un homme a éjaculé, il ne peut pas avoir de nouveau une érection dans les secondes qui suivent.  
L'homme doit attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir avoir de nouveau une érection. (Au moins 15 minutes si il est jeune.)

Ce temps d'attente entre une éjaculation et la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle érection est ce qu'on appelle la période réfractaire.

Pendant la période réfractaire, le pénis est très sensible et douloureux donc faire une stimulation de la verge pendant cette période est désagréable.  
Il en va de même pour la zone anale qui après l'orgasme ne supporte plus aucune stimulation.

Si le bottom jouit en premier, le top se retire et éjacule à l'extérieur de l'anus.  
Si le top éjacule en premier, le top se retire et stimule la prostate du bottom avec ses doigts ou un sextoy.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 La prostate (le point P)

Outre le pénis qui peut donner du plaisir à l'homme, il y a également la prostate. Elle se situe à 7cm de l'entrée de l'anus et elle est aussi grosse qu'une châtaigne.

La toucher de la prostate ne donne pas un plaisir immédiat.  
Au premier contact, l'homme à qui on touche sa prostate, va ressentir un besoin d'uriner. Puis peu à peu, au fur et à mesure du message de la prostate l'homme va ressentir du plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Pour la stimuler, il faut masser la prostate en faisant des va et vient, des petits cercles, le tout les doigts pliés ou dépliés en exerçant une pression plus ou moins forte en fonction des préférences du garçon.

Lors de la sodomie, le gland du pénis ne cogne pas contre la prostate. Un pénis mesure une dizaine de centimètres et la prostate est à 7 cm de l'entrée.  
En vérité, c'est toute la longueur du pénis qui exerce des va et vient continus sur le point P.

L'orgasme prostatique est différent de l'orgasme phallique.  
Celui de la prostate est situé dans la prostate, il est plus sourd, plus long, plus intense et se propage dans tout le ventre et il y a une contraction des muscles du plancher pelvien et du périnée. 

L'orgasme de la verge est concentré au niveau du pénis uniquement, le plaisir est plus aigu, court et moins intense. 

On pourrait comparer l'orgasme du pénis à celui du clitoris chez le femme et l'orgasme prostatique à l'orgasme vaginal. 

Pendant la sodomie, il est courant que le bottom se masturbe et le top peut avoir un plug anal.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 La préparation

L'homme qui est habitué à se faire pénétrer par un pénis n'a pas besoin de se faire étirer l'anus par l'insertion d'un ou de plusieurs doigts.

L'insertion de doigts est utile pour habituer un homme qui est peu habitué ou qui n'a jamais pratiqué la sodomie.

Mettre un doigt est utile par contre pour faire un massage de la prostate avec précision

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Zone érogène du pénis

Il n'y a aucune veine saillante sur la verge !

La zone la plus plus érogène n'est ni le gland, ni le trou (slit) par où sort le sperme.

La zone la plus plus érogène se situe sur la partie interne (qui fait face aux testicules qd le pénis est au repos) juste en dessous du gland.  
La base du pénis qui se trouve à la jonction des testicules est aussi très érogène.

Le périnée (zone qui va des organes génitaux jusqu'à l'anus) est aussi très sensible.  
Il est d'ailleurs possible de faire un massage prostatique en massant en profondeur au niveau du périnée à mi chemin entre l'anus et les testicules.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Sextoys

Je vous invite vivement à faire des recherches sur les sites de vente de sextoys pour avoir des images du sextoy que vous souhaitez utiliser dans votre fiction et pour comprendre le fonctionnement du jouet sexuel en question.

Il n'y a pas que le cockring et le plug anal comme sextoy !  
On trouve également :

🔻Le gode (dildo) :  
C'est un objet long d'une dizaine de centimètres de forme phallique qui permet la pénétration anale.  
Certains (double dildo) sont même suffisamment longs pour être utilisés par deux personnes en même temps.

🔻Le masturbateur ou vaginette:  
C'est une gaine en silicone qui imite les parois vaginales, anales ou buccales. L'homme glisse son pénis dans le masturbateur après avoir mis du lubrifiant sur sa verge et effectue des mouvements de va et vient.  
Certains masturbateurs ont deux trous et peuvent être utilisées par deux hommes en même temps.  
Certains masturbateurs sont électroniques et l'homme n'a pas besoin de faire mouvement de va et vient.

🔻Le vibromasseur :  
Les hommes peuvent s'appliquer un vibromasseur directement sur leurs parties érogènes ou sur leurs parties intimes.

🔻L'oeuf vibrant:  
C'est un vibromasseur en forme ovale qui peut être inséré dans l'anus pour stimuler la prostate ou pour stimuler une zone érogène comme un vibromasseur classique.  
Ces oeufs ont des télécommandes avec fil ou sans fil.

🔻Le chapelet anal:  
C'est un collier de boules plus ou moins grosses, qui s'insère dans l'anus et qui est retiré au moment de l'orgasme pour plus de sensations.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Top et bottom

Dave la réalité, ce n'est pas celui qui est le plus féminin qui est pénétré (bottom) ni celui  
qui est le plus masculin qui pénétre (top).  
Il y a aussi des hommes qui aiment les deux et qu'on appelle des versatiles ou des switches.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 La direction du jet de l'éjaculation 

Dans une fanfiction, le héros se masturbait sur son lit allongé et qd il a éjaculé le sperme a atterri sur ses cuisses. En vérité c'est impossible.

Une verge en érection a tendance à pointer naturellement vers le nombril et le sperme est projeté dans la direction opposée du corps, donc l'homme qui éjacule hors d'un anus ou d'un vagin a plus de chances de s'en mettre sur les hanches et le ventre (surtout si il est allongé) ou de faire gicler le sperme en face de lui sur un partenaire, le mur, etc...

Si l'homme éjacule en se masturbant il en aura plein les doigts et si c'est son partenaire qui le masturbe c'est ce dernier qui aura du sperme plein les doigts.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Durée du rapport

La sodomie en elle même dure une dizaine de minutes.  
Les préliminaires peuvent durer de 5 à 60 minutes.  
Plus, ils feront monter l'excitation, plus ils auront du plaisir durant l'acte.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Combiner 2 pratiques sexuelles

Il est possible de combiner 2 pratiques sexuelles en même temps. 

Un même personnage peut faire une fellation à son partenaire et aussi le doigter ou le pénétrer avec un sex toy.  
Un personnage peut faire une fellation/un anulingus à son partenaire et le partenaire peut faire une fellation/un anulingus au personnage dans la position 69.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Les poppers

Ce sont des substances euphorisantes, légales et en vente libre en Europe dans les sex shops, qui ont comme propriétés de détendre les muscles lisses qui sont le diaphragme, les sphincters dont le sphincter anal. Ça permet de faciliter la pénétration anale.

Ça se présente sous la forme liquide, dans une petite fiole dont on approche ses narines pour humer les vapeurs. Le liquide ne doit pas entrer en contact avec la peau et les muqueuses.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Masturbation manuelle pénis contre pénis

C'est une pratique que je vois plus sur AO3 que sur Wattpad.  
Un des deux partenaires enserre dans son poing son pénis ainsi que celui de son copain et masturbe ainsi les deux pénis en même temps.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Pénis contre pénis, Pénis contre raie des fesses, pénis entre les cuisses

Hormis la pratique pénis contre pénis, les autres sont des pratiques que je vois peu dans les lemons.

🔻Pénis contre pénis (dry-humping, frottage).  
Les deux hommes frottent leur Pénis l'un contre l'autre. Ils peuvent le faire complètement habillés, en sous vêtements ou nus (et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux du lubrifiant !)

🔻Pénis contre raie des fesses (penis between the ass cheeks, hot-dogging)  
Un des deux hommes frotte sa verge entre les deux fesses de son partenaire.

🔻Pénis entre les cuisses (intercrural/interfemoral sex)  
Un des deux partenaires place son pénis entre les cuisses de son copain et effectue des va et viens jusqu'à l'orgasme.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Venir n'est pas synonyme de jouir !

En anglais, "jouir" dans le sens "atteindre l'orgasme" se dit "cum" ou "come".  
C'est vrai que le sens littéral de "come" veut dire "Venir" mais en aucun cas "venir" ne veut dire "jouir" !

Oublier "venir" et préférer "jouir", "atteindre l'orgasme", "éjaculer" (pour un homme), ressentir l'apogée/le summum du plaisir, etc...

─── ✮ ────────────────────

🔷 Références :

[Anatomie des organes génitaux masculins](https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appareil_reproducteur_masculin)

[Anatomie des organes génitaux masculins](https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appareil_reproducteur_masculin)

[Gay sexual practices](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gay_sexual_practices&mobileaction=toggle_view_desktop)

[Positions sexuelles](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Position_sexuelle)

[Rapports sexuels](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapport_sexuel)

[Slashers guide to gay sex](https://faithfulreader.livejournal.com/13008.html?mode=reply)

[How to bottom like a porn star: best positions and pain-free angle of entry](https://thegailygrind.com/2015/07/14/how-to-bottom-like-a-porn-star-best-position-and-pain-free-angle-of-entry/)

[Positions sexuelles pour les gays](http://www.positionsdesexe.com/gratuit-positions-de-sexe-pour-gays.html)

[Guide pour les auteurs de yaoi](https://www.baran-tiefenbrunner.com/2011/04/13/guide-pour-les-auteurs-de-yaoi-le-gay-sex/)


	2. Trouver l'inspiration pour écrire une scène sexuelle gay originale

Avant de vous donner qques conseils, je vais vous expliquer comment j'ai eu des idées pour écrire ma fanfiction [Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382365).

Après on verra quelles sont les inspirations à éviter et celles à privilégier pour trouver des idées pour écrire un lemon gay original et créatif.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

**🔷 Fantasmes et connaissances comme sources d'inspiration**

J'ai eu l'idée de faire une fanfiction sur le Jikook (Jimin x Jungkook de BTS) car c'est le seul ship que je ship.  


Je fantasme régulièrement sur eux en train de faire l'amour. Je vois Jimin comme le dominant (dom) et Jungkook comme le dominé (sub) car Jimin a pour moi, un côté dominateur que Jungkook n'a pas. 

Et puis, je me suis "anti-inspirée" des fanfictions que je lis. J'aime fantasmer sur ce qui n'a jamais été écrit et c'est pour ça que dans mes fantasmes, Jimin est toujours le top et Jungkook toujours le bottom. Imaginer, Jimin comme top et dom m'a permis de construire un scénario autour d'une Initiation sexuelle où Jimin serait l'initiateur de Jungkook.

J'aime aussi utiliser mes connaissances sur les rapports sexuels gay pour fantasmer comme pour trouver des idées pour mes lemons. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée du massage prostatique externe dans [Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382365).  
Et comme mon scénario se base sur une initiation sexuelle, je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant que je passe en revue toutes les pratiques sexuelles gay, du roulage de pelles à la pénétration voire même jusqu'à des pratiques un peu plus hard !

[Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382365) est un mélange entre mes fantasmes, mes connaissances et les trucs que j'ai pas ou peu lu dans des fictions.

Je pense qu'écrire sur ses fantasmes et à partir de pratiques sexuelles gay qu'on connaît est une des clefs pour écrire un bon lemon.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

**🔷Inspirations à éviter**

🚫 Wattpad 

Pourquoi ? Parce que sur Wattpad, les lemons ont toujours la même matrice scénaristique, ils sont trop courts et peu détaillés.

🚫 Les mangas gays (yaoi et doujinshis yaoi)

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est bourré d'incohérences, de trucs irréalistes dont le mec qui se fait violer et qui finit par aimer ça ! Et c'est toujours la même matrice scénaristique concernant les scènes pornos : léchage des tétons, fellation, doigtage et sodomie. Et qd les sextoys sont utilisés c'est toujours dans un contexte de viol 🤦🏻♀️!  
Perso, je lis beaucoup de doujinshis yaoi (uniquement pour les images de mecs très bien gaulés) et j'en ai pas trouvé un seul qui fasse exception.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

**🔷Inspirations à privilégier**

☑️ AO3 et les sites de littérature érotique

Un jour j'ai lu "Lovely, lovely, lovely" sur AO3 où deux mecs était allongés fesses contre fesses avec chacun un bout d'un même gode (double-dildo) dans chacun de leur cul. Un troisième mec est venu s'empaller sur les deux verges des deux autres mecs !  
Il y avait deux double-pénétrations : une par un même gode sur deux mecs et une autre de deux pénis dans un cul !  
C'est la fiction la plus originale que j'ai lu sur AO3 !  
J'ai demandé à l'auteur où elle avait eu cette idée et si c'était vraiment faisable dans la vraie vie et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu ça dans des vidéos pornos !

J'ai aussi lu des fictions sur des sites de littérature érotique qui ne sont pas des fanfictions, qui sont clairement écrites par des adultes et qui se passent dans des environnements qu'on a peu l'habitude de croiser (ex: le Paris des années 70) ou avec des kinks qu'on ne voit pas souvent (urophilie - watersport ou piss kink en anglais)  


☑️ Liste de concepts et de scénarios sexuels qu'on trouve dans les fanfictions

Le site Fanlore est une bible en ce qui concerne les fanfictions et dispose d'une très longue liste de concepts sexuels qui est une excellente base pour trouver l'inspiration.

[List of fanfiction kinks, tropes and clichés](https://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Fan-fiction_Kinks,_Tropes,_and_Clich%C3%A9s)

☑️ Les générateurs de scénarios sexuels

[Magatsu](https://www.magatsu.net/generators/kinkfic/index.php)  
Génère la trame d'un scénario avec 2/3 idées de jeux sexuels

[Blake's 7 slash generator](http://spacefall.co.uk/b7/slashme.php)  
Demande tout un tas d'info tels que le nom des protagonistes, des lieux, des orifices masculins, des parties du corps masculin, un bruit, des activités, etc...  
Génère un scénario qui est presque une mini-fiction en soi !

[Generator land](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=11696)  
Similaire à celui de Magatsu

[Perchance smut generators](https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen-homepage)  
Il y a plusieurs générateurs avec des pratiques soit classiques, soit extrêmes et soit en couple, soit à trois. Ça ne donne pas vraiment de scénario, ça balance surtout des idées de pratiques sexuelles et de ships mais qui en tout cas peuvent servir de base pour écrire un lemon.

─── ✮ ────────────────────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me laisser un commentaire.  
> Les questions peuvent porter sur ce guide ou sur des pratiques sexuelles que tu as vu/lu.
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, on parlera du peaking/slow sex, de la sonde urétrale et de ses effets sur l'éjaculation, de la raison pourquoi les plugs ont une base évasée, du fait qu'il n'y a ni os, ni muscles dans le verge...  
> En bref, on parlera anatomie masculine et plaisir masculin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésite pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir et ça me permettra de compléter ce guide !
> 
> Le thème du prochain chapitre sera : trouver l'inspiration pour écrire une scène sexuelle entre 2 hommes.  
> Si tu as des questions, des remarques ou des idées, tu peux m'en faire part dans les commentaires !


End file.
